Hadrian Potter gets out of Britain
by HipMoonGuru
Summary: Hadrian decides she isn't going to be a prisoner anymore. She is adopted by the goblins and moves in with Charlotte Zeeman. Later moves in with Richard. Anita Blake Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hadrian Potter gets out of Britian

She was furious. Once again Dumbledore withheld information. "I will not be a prisoner anymore." At the reading of her parents will. She broke down. Gnarhock ruler of the goblin nation of Great Britain said "I owe your parents a great debt. Yet I was not able to protect you or your vaults. Your father has some squib relatives in America. I will take primary custody of you. I have made some contact with them. Charlotte Zeeman and her boys would be willing to take you in. I would have taken you in however you would have with the rest of our females in the caverns below the bank as females do not fight. But you are a human warrior. You need sunlight to grow and become the mage you were meant to be. However I do expect visits. You will receive training in battles arts when you are older and healthier. Hopefully this summer will cure you of the abuse you suffered at the Dursleys. Thank you Gnarhock.

A week after the Triwizard tournament, a letter from the gringotts bank arrived. The letter said to pack her things and go to the will reading. She thought sure why not she had graduated from Muggle School already though correspondence courses. She was planning to attend a smuggle university. Even though her aunt abused Hadrian she still held out hope that Hadrian would see the error of her ways and leave the freak world and become normal. She was very pleased when she graduated with high marks at her young age however she only showed hatred towards her. To be quite frank Aunt Petunia was quite mad. Uncle Vernon and Dudley are as well. 'Aunt Petunia." I leave for good now. Aunt Petunia nodded and turned away saying you better have left that room clean or I will tell that freak headmaster of yours that you runaway. Yes aunt petunia.

She took a cab to Harrods to get a proper wardrobe for her flight to America. As she entered Harrods She noticed a mannequin with an interesting out so she transfigured her clothes in to something similar. Not the exact same however as she did not want to be accused of stealing. She went up to the personal shoppers counter to request an assistant to help with shopping. Since it was summer in the states she focused on mainly a summer wardrobe. Her new clothes consisted of summer dresses, shorts, polo, swimsuits', button ups, dressy lacy frilly shirts and much more. She already had luggage to put them in having gone through diagon Ally on the in and out of the bank. Finally at the air port and on to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

With the coming of her young cousin, Charlotte Zeeman nee Potter had cleaned her House from top to bottom. She also added special wards to her place. Being aware her young charge would have problems with security, She had a group of goblins prepare special wards for Anti appartion wards, anti tracking wards, owl screening ward anti vampire wards and lycanthropy detection wards and the lycanthropy expelling ward. Which was extremely pricy? The expelling ward would immediately detect any shifting shifter and immediately eject them from the house. She knew Hadrian was of the aristocracy and her status as the girl who lived was making her prime breeding material and she was being continually harassed with marriage proposals. However as Hadrian's new guardian she would have make certain of her safety in the supernatural city. Which was why she was calling for a meeting with the Ulfric, executioner, and hopefully by extension the master of the city. Her son was confused why he needed to be there that night especially with Anita. She knew he would come immediately.

Charlotte had attended the New Salem Academy of magic at age eleven to eighteen. The Academy also taught muggle subjects so she would be able to join any university. St Louis was where she met John the husband of her beautiful sons. This was not looked upon favorably as john was a muggle she never told him because he died not long after Christopher had shown magic. A car door slammed. Then a few more car doors slammed. That broke her out of her thought.

The door opened she put on her best happy mom face. Richard! Oh! Shang da! Jamil! Have a seat. They went on to the parlor. If you could have your master in on this meeting that would be very helpful. Richard tried to act confused. "Baby I know you are a werewolf. I know you are in a triumvirate with Anita and the master. Richard gave up and immediately gave Jean Claude the last seconds of what had happened. He was in his office with Asher going over reports. I received a missive from our last relative in England. Her name and title is Hadrian James Potter. Baroness of Wessex, Duchess of Wales, the Queens Mage. The woman who lived to destroy the Dark Lord. Several commendations from many nations.

Charlotte continued. "There is a world beside this one. The world of real magic. Where magic is everything and anything. There are witches and wizards, dragons and leprechauns, mermaids and creatures that have been the nightmares of children for hundreds of years. Unicorns, fairies and phoenixes, plant that talk and more. Our family is descended from the greatest of all. The Potters. They are the most respected family in Britain. I know you like to have big power players introduced you and your master. Hadrian is coming her to be a ward under me so that her ministry will not be able to enact very out dated marriage laws. She has been attacked several times but has been able to defend herself and others. I will ask that you and your master see that while her fame and skill and her heritage as a Lestern, is great I wish for you to understand that she is a child trying to survive. "Mon Loup, Please ask what a Lestern Is.

My apologies son but I have to be sure. To be given the Lestern gene is to have a type of immortality. She will stop aging at the aging at the age of Twenty one or so. This also gave the ability to reach the status of mage. However she still is a child. Who just happens to be able to fly? I was also hoping to have permission for her to be able to fly on either her broomstick or her wings near the Lupanar. She could use some place safe to transform and have some fun.

"I can't allow this. Richard said to his mother. That is too dangerous and she is not pack. It is an insult to allow that.

I understand. I wanted it out there to make sure. I also needed to have someone to pick up her from the airport tomorrow. I would but I have to head to the American Ministry for a meeting working on the last bit of information concerning her placement here and at her new school in this area known as the New Salem Academy for Witch craft. I can get her. Richard answered. Wondering how the Hell this would work. Jean Claude spoke to Richard. "Inform Lady Zeeman as long as Lady Potter follows the correct protocols that are set for our kind she will be welcome in the city and protected until she is of age to protect herself. He related the information to Charlotte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hadrian Potter gets out of Britian

She was furious. Once again Dumbledore withheld information. "I will not be a prisoner anymore." At the reading of her parents will. She broke down. Gnarhock ruler of the goblin nation of Great Britain said "I owe your parents a great debt. Yet I was not able to protect you or your vaults. Your father has some squib relatives in America. I will take primary custody of you. I have made some contact with them. Charlotte Zeeman and her boys would be willing to take you in. I would have taken you in however you would have with the rest of our females in the caverns below the bank as females do not fight. But you are a human warrior. You need sunlight to grow and become the mage you were meant to be. However I do expect visits. You will receive training in battles arts when you are older and healthier. Hopefully this summer will cure you of the abuse you suffered at the Dursleys. Thank you Gnarhock.

A week after the Triwizard tournament, a letter from the gringotts bank arrived. The letter said to pack her things and go to the will reading. She thought sure why not she had graduated from Muggle School already though correspondence courses. She was planning to attend a smuggle university. Even though her aunt abused Hadrian she still held out hope that Hadrian would see the error of her ways and leave the freak world and become normal. She was very pleased when she graduated with high marks at her young age however she only showed hatred towards her. To be quite frank Aunt Petunia was quite mad. Uncle Vernon and Dudley are as well. 'Aunt Petunia." I leave for good now. Aunt Petunia nodded and turned away saying you better have left that room clean or I will tell that freak headmaster of yours that you runaway. Yes aunt petunia.

She took a cab to Harrods to get a proper wardrobe for her flight to America. As she entered Harrods She noticed a mannequin with an interesting out so she transfigured her clothes in to something similar. Not the exact same however as she did not want to be accused of stealing. She went up to the personal shoppers counter to request an assistant to help with shopping. Since it was summer in the states she focused on mainly a summer wardrobe. Her new clothes consisted of summer dresses, shorts, polo, swimsuits', button ups, dressy lacy frilly shirts and much more. She already had luggage to put them in having gone through diagon Ally on the in and out of the bank. Finally at the air port and on to freedom.


End file.
